omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Developer
Character Synopsis The Developer 'is an entity who assists The Player in the task of attempting to delete Yanna.EXE from the game, in order to fix her changes made to reality. As the game progressess, it's learned that The Developer and Yanna.EXE have gone way back, having to prevent her from effecting the game numerous times in the past Character Statistics 'Tiering: Low 2-C, likely 2-C ''' '''Verse: Dere.EXE (Appsirverse) Name: The Developer, Dev, The Creator, "Him" Gender: Male (Is referred to as a male many times by both Yanna and themselves) Age: Unknown Classification: Game Developer, Creator of all things, mysterious entity Special Abilities: Information Manipulation (Has complete control over the digital game world, on a similar level to Yanna.EXE herself), Reality Warping (Can warp the entirety of the digital world's existence, being able to establish entire structures and shape the game's interior at will), Plot Manipulation and resistance to it (Decided how the script of the entire game will occur, being able to dicate the story and the events that occur within said narratives), Time Manipulation (Has the ability to freeze time in place or completely reset it altogether, causing events to reset itself), Existence Erasure (Capable of erasing beings from existence, as shown when she deletes important characters from existence), Law Manipulation (Established the rules and laws that governed the game world, also has the ability to completely rewrite them and create new ones with desires), Power Nullification (temporily nullified Yanna's control over the game world and removed her abilities), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Even after being erased, The Developer can return into existence), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by resets that occur within The Digital World), 4th Wall Awareness, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 9, The Developer's true selve exists outside the game itself), Ressurection (Able to bring characters and settings back into existence, including himself), Creation (Created all of existence, including all game realities), Pocket Reality Manipulation (The entire game world is his own pocket reality that he has control over), Non-Corporeal (Has no true body or form to speak of, existing as a incorporeal being), ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ '(Programmed the entire game world into existence with his own power. Can manipulate the entirety of the game world and change it's settings or laws at will. Can rewrite the entirety of the game reality), likely '''Multi-Universe Level '(It's heavily indicated that The Developer didn't just create a single game reality but every single game reality within Appsir's Multiverse, which includes other series that are connected to the verse. Comparable to Yanna.EXE, who's destruction was also implied to have effected other game worlds as opposed to DERE.EXE's universe itself) '''Speed: Unknown, likely Omnipresent '(Can appear anywhere and everywhere he desies within the game world, at any given moment. Like Yanna, doesn't have a physical form and simply exists as a incorporeal being who's presence across the entire game world) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Universal+, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Created the entire game world and it's rules, which is indicated to include all of Appsir's other game realities within their established multiverse. Can change the entire digital world including the very structures and coding that make up the seperate reality. Can erase Yanna.EXE, who was implied to have effected more than a single game reality and in fact nearly destroyed all of Appsir's multiverse) 'Durability: Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Seemingly uneffected by Yanna's distortions made to the entire digital game world. Can survive being erased by Yanna.EXE altogether. Was going to survive the destruction of all game realities, which Yanna herself was implied to have posed a threat to) 'Stamina: limitless Range: Multi-Universal (Can traverse to other game worlds at will, implied to have created said game realities beyond a single one) Intelligence: Nigh-Omnscient, knows how to code and programm. Knows how to manipulate game worlds and change their structures to the way he desires, in addition he possessess knowledge over various types of gaming genres. Has awareness that extends across all of Appsir's realities Weaknesses: Can have his powers temporarily removed and lose his control over reality, although he can bring them back with them Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Game World:' Has the ability to completely change the very coding that makes up a game world, being able to govern it's story, progression and delete essential files/characters within them. With this power he can create entire realities and change their rules *'Non-Corporeal:' Exists as an incorporal existence that has no true fixed form and is present across the entire game world, as he can appear anywhere and everywhere he desires within existence, even when time is being altered *'Coding:' He could update the game at will, negating various aspects of the game and limiting the player's control over the game itself Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Males Category:DERE.EXE Category:Appsir Category:Author Avatars Category:Metafictional Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Information Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Regenerators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Immortals Category:Protagonist Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 2